


Hilo blanco, Hilo negro

by rantingprince



Series: Viajes sin retorno [2]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2p!universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín pierde su trabajo y su vida al ser considerado cómplice del atentado, y Manuel lo lleva a vivir con él y Río.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilo blanco, Hilo negro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbassprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/gifts).



> FLGSDFGSKDFNG NO SÉ DE DONDE SALE ESTE FIC SRSLY. Pero me demoré mucho en escribirlo y me da lata revisarlo right now.

I.  
Martín no es realmente familiar con el enojo, si se lo preguntan, la verdad es que es capaz de pasar minutos enteros intentando descifrar cuando en su vida estuvo realmente enojado; y lo ha hecho. 

Piensa usualmente en el día en que su madre murió, sosteniendo su mano apenas mientras su padre contestaba el celular desde el trabajo. Sin embargo, cree que ese ácido que sintió en el fondo del estómago, fue más bien un reflejo de su madre, de su padre, de todo menos de él.

(Quizá hubo pena luego, en realidad no recuerda más allá del ruido que hacia su padre intentando respirar entre palabra y palabra cuando finalmente volvió.)

Pero ahí está, mirando lo que era su departamento desde una pantalla; en un lugar que no podría volver a encontrar si lograra salir, y el ácido parece más fuerte, más real.

Martín imagina un ruido en el fondo de su mente, un rugido suave que hace burbujear el ácido en su estómago. Y la bestia habla, sosteniendo una taza de cerámica blanca con las manos manchadas y una sonrisa que Martín no ve, pero que siente.

Santiago habla de cómplices y planes, de tazas de café, y del frío extraño que hay a pesar del verano, pero Martín no es capaz de oír nada sobre el ruido constante de las noticias, de un atentado durante una protesta no autorizada y de como Martín Hernández, un oficinista de apenas 29 años, se ha vuelto el primer miembro publico del Apex en pronunciarse violentamente contra el gobierno, como autor de uno de los atentados mas grandes del ultimo tiempo.

Una a una aparecen personas diciendo que siempre fue un tipo extraño, que ya no se puede confiar en nada en esta ciudad. Martín apenas reconoce las caras: de sus vecinos, de la señora que le vende el pan, y casi suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando no ve a Victoria aparecer entre ninguno de los perfectos desconocidos hablando sobre él.

Intenta ignorar el sabor agrio en su boca mientras ve las imágenes, y a los guardianes revisando lo poco que hay en su departamento, y curiosamente no hay ni una sola imagen de Manuel en todo el programa. Nada de tatuajes, no hay jóvenes en las protestas, no hay una moto de aire llevándolos a ambos fuera del edificio.

No, solo él.

Él y su departamento perdido. Él, que no tiene ningún tatuaje, y nunca ha puesto una bomba.

Quizá no es familiar con la rabia, pero está seguro de que esas ganas de arrancarse la piel a tirones debe serlo. 

\- No fui yo -comenta Manuel mirándolo con una media sonrisa, y el té en los labios.- Pero ya es algo tarde para cambiarlo. Deberías pasar aquí la noche Martín. Quizá más que solo una noche, en realidad. -añade, con una risita irónica que apenas lo hace sacudir los hombros. 

Manuel se ve como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura, y muy a su pesar, Martín asiente, suspirando.

\- ¿Puedes arreglarlo? ¿Verdad? -murmura, con una esperanza que no sabía que tenía, pero Manuel simplemente se encoje de hombros, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la suya.

Las manos de Manuel están frías, pero aún así sudan, y Martín se pregunta porqué no logra encontrarlo desagradable.

\- Puedo intentar, si eso quieres -comenta, riéndose bajito mientras cierra su mano en torno a la del mayor.- Pero nunca hubo mucho que arreglar, ¿o si Martín?

No parece una burla, no suena como tal, y el ácido se queda atorado en la garganta de Martín, no importa cuanto té le de Manuel.

 

II.  
Después del tercer día, Martín se encuentra solo por primera vez. Es curioso como, de ser un fantasma en su vida, Manuel pasó a ser una constante física, un niño que se pega a él, y le habla, como si quisiera espantar al silencio a su alrededor.

Manuel nunca se calla, habla de todo, y también de nada, no solo cuando está hablando con Martín, a veces es consigo mismo, a veces es al teléfono. Aunque esas ocasiones son menos y más desagradables para el menor, si es que las muecas que hace frente al teléfono antes de contestar son una indicación.

Las llamadas siempre son de la misma persona, un tal Miguel, sin embargo cuando pregunta, Manuel solo hace un gesto con la mano, hablándole del clima y de tazas de café.  
El café aparentemente es un gran tema para el moreno (aunque Manuel siempre toma té), esa es al menos la conclusión de Martín, pero quién es él para andar concluyendo cosas, en realidad.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer. -comenta ese día, al menos dos horas antes de salir, mientras se despereza a su lado, en la pequeña cama sin sábanas en la que han estado durmiendo las últimas dos noches.- Quizá hoy pueda preguntar cómo arreglar tus problemas -Martín hace un esfuerzo por ignorar el plural.

\- ¿Si? -murmura bajo, sintiendo las manos de Manuel enredarse en su pelo, más por decir algo, que por sincera curiosidad.

\- Si. Y quizá compre decolorante, y tintura, para que tu pelo sea todo rubio -hay una alegría en la voz de Manuel, que le revuelve el estómago, pero no dice nada, solo deja que el moreno pegue su nariz a su nuca, inhalando profundo.- ¿Te gustaría? Martín, háblame. ¿Quieres eso? 

Con los días el ácido se ha disuelto en algo cálido, que arde en su estómago y se revuelve cada vez que siente la voz de Manuel de esa forma. Es la única explicación que Martín tiene para si mismo cuando asiente, sintiendo su piel caliente, igual que todo, porque el ácido hierve en su interior con cada roce de las manos de Manuel.

El repiqueteo de su risa es suave, corto, y algo más bajo de lo usual, pero Martín aún cree que es la risa más pegajosa que ha oído, y casi siente ganas de reírse con él.

\- Si no funciona, si no puedo... ¿Te quedarías acá, conmigo, verdad? -ríe, sentándose de un salto en la cama.- Y si puedo. ¿Te irás? 

Martín no responde, no tiene la oportunidad siquiera antes de que Manuel esté en pie, sonriéndole ampliamente. Los cortes en su cara y sus brazos están sanos a estas alturas, aunque los moretones siguen ahí, con un color verdoso que le duele más a Martín que a Manuel.

\- Voy a volver en la noche. Lo siento. Quizá Río salga de su cueva hoy.

Martín tampoco responde a eso, y Manuel parece que atropella cada palabra con la siguiente, antes de salir.

La casa de Manuel es pequeña, y no tiene ventanas (Martín estaría seriamente preocupado de no ser por los ventiladores gigantescos que hay en el techo de cada pieza). La verdad, es que es solo un sótano de cuatro piezas, solo eso, sin muchos muebles, ni mucha comida. Ni grandes arsenales, ni grandes computadores.

Aparentemente lo único que tienen en cantidades monumentales es el café. Y las tazas. Si no fuera por lo extraño de la situación, Martín se reiría con eso. Y quizá soltó una risa un poco histérica esa mañana, viendo la porcelana rota a un lado de la cama de Manuel.

Muchas tazas rotas, y muchas nuevas.

Martín ni siquiera logra encontrar un reloj que le diga la hora, lo más tecnológico que ha encontrado hasta ahora es la televisión de la cocina, tan vieja que aún tiene botones (ni siquiera hay control remoto, se siente como si fuera un niño de nuevo, visitando la casa de sus abuelos).

La cocina utiliza fuego, y gas, y en realidad Martín se rinde antes de intentar siquiera hacer el almuerzo. Hay unos maníes en bolsa, y eso parece ser el mejor almuerzo que puede conseguir en ese agujero arcaico que Manuel llama hogar.

\- Manuel, ¿Herviste agua? El café se enfrío... -la pregunta viene desde la puerta, y Martín se paraliza en dos segundos, suprimiendo un ruido.

Es una voz más grave que la de Manuel, ronca por no usarse quizá, y cuando Martín por fin se digna a darse vuelta, encuentra a un hombre más bajo, con la piel un par de tonos más oscura que la de Manuel, y grandes ojos dorados que miran a Martín sin sorpresa alguna.

\- ¿Ya se fue? -murmura, como sabiendo la respuesta mientras camina hacia la cocina arrastrando los pies. Su cabello castaño está revuelto, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos tienen algo que decir sobre noches y noches sin haber dormido, pero aún así, viste un traje azul sobre una camisa negra.

Demasiado formal para alguien que parece haber despertado recién, o al menos eso piensa Martín hasta que se mira a si mismo, la camisa blanca y los pantalones negros de vestir que ha estado usando desde que llegó.

Al menos él tuvo la decencia de sacarse la corbata.

\- Está bien que no me recuerdes.-gruñe bajito, encendiendo el mechero para luego poner una vieja tetera sobre el fuego.- Pero podrías intentar dejar de mirarme así. Es desagradable.

No ha pasado siquiera una hora desde que Manuel se haya ido, pero de alguna manera, Martín se encuentra a si mismo deseando que se hubiese quedado.

\- ¿Perdón? -pregunta apenas moviendo los labios, y frunciendo el ceño ante el hombre frente a él.

\- Luciano -masculla, pasándose una mano por el mentón, donde hay una barba de uno o dos días comenzando a salir de nuevo.- O Río, últimamente. Aunque creo que vamos a cambiar de nombre en una o dos semanas más, gracias al incidente de las bombas. -añade, encogiéndose de hombros.

Por primera vez, Martín ve todos los comentarios sobre el café haciéndole daño a las personas, pero eso no lo detiene cuando Luciano le pasa una taza de porcelana blanca, llena de café negro y humeante.

\- ...Por qué debería recordarte -masculla Martín haciendo amago de tocarle el hombro a Luciano, pero sin llegar realmente a hacerlo. 

Ni siquiera alcanza a registrarlo, cuando ve a Luciano saliendo de la cocina y encogiéndose de hombros. No es mucho lo que se atreve a hacer ¿Seguirlo? A juzgar por las palabras de Manuel, no es la mejor idea, tampoco sabe qué hacer para convencerlo, si Luciano no quiere hablar con él.

Dice mucho de él, que necesite que Luciano grite desde su habitación un "Si no vienes antes de que cierre la puerta, no entras" para comenzar a moverse.  
\- No recordaba que fueses así de asustadizo, Mirlo. -masculla Luciano, con algo de maldad en la sonrisa que le dedica.

Va acompañado de una risa, pero es una risa irónica, algo que le pone la piel de gallina en los brazos, y casi lo convence de no entrar en el cuarto. Pero luego de oírlo decirle así, no puede detenerse.

Es como volver a tener 12 (y el sobrenombre es un eco en su cabeza, retumbando una y otra vez).

Está oscuro, y apenas Martín entra, siente el olor a café golpeándole el rostro. Hay tazas por doquier, y la única luz viene de las cuatro pantallas que Luciano tiene encendidas, todas llenas de textos y números que Martín en realidad no quiere entender.  
(En algún rincón de su mente, Martín piensa que hace años, habría entendido inmediatamente.)

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- No te acuerdas Mirlo, pero antes tenía otro nombre. Me llamaban Caimán, ¿Te acuerdas? No mi mejor elección, en realidad, pero tenía 12, ¿Quién iba a pensar en eso? -se ríe, y Martín siente su boca secarse casi inmediatamente.

El silencio lo llenan los ventiladores de los computadores de Luciano, pero aún sin eso, el eco en la cabeza de Martín no para de sonar. 

\- En ese tiempo todos éramos animales, era más fácil. Años después, cuando se puso serio, hubo que cambiarlo, fuimos presidentes, aunque tú ya no estabas. -es la respuesta distante de Luciano mientras se sienta en el piso, frente a sus cuatro pantallas y sus tazas de café, aspirando con un ruidito gustoso el humo de su taza más reciente.- Era divertido. El Apex se caracteriza por esos nombres temáticos ahora, pero hay que cambiarlos muy seguido. Así mantenemos las redes limpias de curiosos. Fuimos números también, letras, hubo un año que fuimos personajes de cuentos... Y ahora, somos ciudades.

Martín no está seguro en que momento se sienta sobre la cama de Luciano, tampoco en qué momento se acabó su café, pero ni siquiera le importa, solo puede mirar el perfil del hombre frente a él, apretando los labios.- A veces se te olvida que fuiste uno de nosotros también, ¿verdad Martín? -comenta Luciano, sonriéndole con todos los dientes. Sus ojos parecen brillar en la oscuridad de la pieza, y Martín se encuentra a si mismo apretando con fuerza la taza entre sus manos.

Es como ver un fantasma, pero no alcanza a reunir la preocupación necesaria para sentir miedo.

\- A veces parece mentira. -murmura, riéndose un poco, con una nota histérica que no sabía que podía soltar.

\- ¿No es así todo lo que pasa en el Internet, Mirlo? 

La risa de Luciano llena el lugar, pero no es como la de Manuel. La risa de Luciano devora todos los otros ruidos, y Martín no puede evitar preguntarse por el nombre que le dieron cuando fueron personajes de cuentos.

 

III.

En realidad, no es que a Martín no le gustase el color rubio de su cabello, es que simplemente le desagrada la visión del rubio sobre su cabeza, sobre sus ojos pálidos, sin brillo, y la piel blanca como el papel.

Lo que Martín nunca despreció del color, lo despreciaba en él mismo, sin importar qué se pusiera encima. La esencia era la misma; exáctamente la misma mirada plana con la que se encontraba cada mañana, enmarcada en amarillo, para variar.

Manuel por otro lado, pareció encantado en el mismo instante que lo vio, hundiendo sus manos entre las hebras aún húmedas, con una risa líquida que inundó el baño en cuestión de segundos, seguida de un beso en su mejilla.

\- ¡En verdad lo hiciste! - Manuel le tira un poco el pelo en su euforia, pero Martín se deja, cerrando los ojos mientras dura, mientras se imagina la misma escena, en otro tiempo y otro lugar.- ¿Puedo secarte el pelo, Martín? 

Mientras asiente, mira a Manuel por el espejo del baño, y Manuel le sonríe, todo ojos verdes en un marco negro, en una piel bronceada y coloreada por uno que otro moretón. A su alrededor, están los tubos de pintura, de pasta de dientes, una máquina de afeitar que Martín sospecha es de Luciano, y todo se siente tan irreal que necesita cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos antes de convencerse de que el que peina su pelo con los dedos es Manuel.

Y últimamente, hay pocas cosas tan reales como Manuel en su vida, así que Martín se aferra a ese pensamiento antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el mentón del moreno apoyándose en la coronilla de su cabeza.

\- Hoy voy a salir de nuevo. Hay mucho que hacer, pero si todo sale bien, quizá pueda... Quizá pueda devolverte todo, ¿Sabes? Martín, quizá pueda devolverte tu departamento, lo fui a ver, y los guardianes no rompieron casi nada. Quizá pueda devolverte tu trabajo también, vi el edificio, está vacío, pero lo están arreglando. Le pregunté a Río, dijo que tu empresa trasladó sus oficinas a otro edificio, cerca del centro, puedes ir a trabajar allá.

El resto del discurso lo devora el ruido del secador de pelo, y Martín simplemente ve a Manuel moviendo los labios a través del espejo. Entiende algunas cosas, escucha algunas palabras, pero solo asiente para el menor. 

Quizá lo que más lo llama del discurso de Manuel, es la emoción que tiene mientras habla, sus manos enredándose en su pelo mientras lo seca, sin cuidado y sin brusquedad. Manuel simplemente es, y se ríe en medio de sus historias, sin esperar que Martín ría también.

Al final, entre cuento y cuento que no escucha, Martín cierra los ojos para dejar de leerle los labios al reflejo de Manuel.

Los días siguientes, Manuel pasa más tiempo afuera, que dentro de su pequeño agujero de ratas. Y su regreso es cada noche más ruidoso, más lleno de cortes; la noche que Martín finalmente se decide a dejar de pretender que está dormido, Manuel tiene un ojo morado, y le sonríe con todos los dientes, y las marcas de que en algún punto le salió sangre de nariz.

No le pregunta, pero se levanta a limpiarle las heridas, y Manuel se ríe. Le cuenta que hoy encontró a una niña de su edad, y que se le cayó un libro de historia. Dice que en realidad no le gusta la gente de su edad, y tampoco los libros.

Le cuenta que Miguel y su padre, le enseñaron de los libros. Y que su madre, le enseñó todo lo que realmente necesitaba saber.

Su sonrisa es más discreta cuando se encoge de hombros y mira a Martín.- Ella no creía en los colegios. Y mi padre no creía en nada que no fuera él.

Quizá Martín tiene alguna pregunta en ese momento, pero se contenta con apretar los labios, y continuar limpiando la sangre seca en su mentón.  
Espera que sus preguntas se ahoguen en el río de palabras que Manuel vomita para él, sin embargo al día siguiente siguen ahí, más fuertes que nunca, especialmente cuando ve el enojo en su rostro.

En si, es una situación surrealista, una pesadilla de la que no se puede despertar, y que aparece a la noche siguiente. Luciano cocina, hablando de códigos, y de viejas memorias que parecen ser todo lo que lo mantiene conectado a esa cocina, a Martín, y a Manuel. Y la televisión llenando el vacío que queda entre frase y frase, siempre sintonizada en el mismo canal.

El noticiero no es algo que Martín aprecie, pero tampoco hace el esfuerzo de cambiarlo, simplemente deja que las noticias lo traigan de vuelta de a poco, casi sin importarle. Si es sincero, esa reportera que aparece todas las noches en la pantalla es lo único que le recuerda que todo lo que ha pasado, aún es verdad. Le recuerda que es un fugitivo, y que la vida sigue mientras él flota en las palabras de Luciano, y las manos de Manuel enredándose en su pelo.

Quizá es por eso qué le cuesta tanto entender que acaba de pasar, cuando las manos de Manuel se detienen, y desaparecen de pronto de su nuca, sin ruido ni explicación. En las noticias, hay un joven de apenas 18 años, sonriéndole ampliamente a las cámaras, es el líder de uno de los movimientos de oposición, hablando sobre los debates presidenciales que se van a hacer, habla sobre cambio, sobre mentiras, y sobre terroristas que simplemente destruyen sin cambiar nada a su alrededor.  
Habla de tantas cosas, que Martín termina por dejar de escucharlo y simplemente dejar que su voz se aloje en el fondo de su mente, suave y acogedora, como una mentira que se cuenta muy bien.

Julio, es su nombre, pero antes de que el rubio alcance siquiera a ver el apellido, la tele se apaga frente a él. Manuel ni lo mira, ni habla, sólo da un manotazo que tira la tele fuera de la mesa, antes de salir.

En algún punto de su mente, Martín se arrepiente de no mirar bien el rostro de Manuel, antes de mirar a Luciano, que parece más aburrido que otra cosa, en lo que sirve el arroz blanco que pretende darles de comer.

\- Tenemos duraznos en conserva, ¿crees que se mezclen bien? -pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros mientras sirve dos platos, sin siquiera mirar el tercer plato abandonado.  
Ni la tele en el piso de la cocina.

 

El teléfono suena al menos cinco veces, antes de que Manuel salga de su pieza y lo desconecte. Pero a nadie parece importarle. Luciano hace su café como si nada, y desde la sala de estar se escucha el ruido que hacen sus dedos mientras teclea, se escucha también el pitido del hervidor, y cosas que caen de pronto, y dejan de caer también desde la cueva de Manuel.

La verdad es que cuando por fin se calla todo, y Martín entra a la pieza que comparte con Manuel, no intenta preguntarle por qué. Nunca fue bueno con las preguntas, ni las respuestas, ni las palabras, en realidad.

En vez de eso aprieta los labios y los dientes hasta que duelen, y se sienta en la cama, a un lado del cuerpo inerte de Manuel.

Hay cosas tiradas en el piso, pero no les presta más atención que la que necesita para esquivarlas, y una vez está ahí, simplemente mira al techo, ignorando descaradamente el desastre que dejó la bestia hace unas horas (quizá sonríe mientras piensa en eso, pero más allá de eso, sólo mira el gran ventilador sobre sus cabezas.)

Cuenta hasta diez, hasta veinte, y tararea una melodía cualquiera en su cabeza mientras lo espera pero no pasa nada, no hasta que está comenzando a quedarse dormido, y siente el peso de Manuel trayéndolo de vuelta a la conciencia.

Ambos codos a los lados de su cabeza, y la frente del moreno pegada a la suya, respirando suave contra sus labios.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte? -pregunta en un susurro, y aunque Martín abre sus ojos, no hay nada que ver. Un par de pestañas quizá, y la piel de los parpados de Manuel moviéndose apenas mientras frunce el ceño.- ¿Aunque no pueda regresarte tu vida, te quedarías conmigo, Martín?

Si dijera que sabe la respuesta, estaría mintiendo, en realidad simplemente se contenta con delinear el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo con un dedo, mientras vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Tarareando la misma melodía de antes, para volverse a dormir. 

 

IV.

Para cuando despierta, Manuel ya no está ahí. Por primera vez, Martín ve las cosas tiradas en el piso, algunos libros, tazas, y una vieja torre de computador que solía estar en una esquina de la habitación. No las esquiva, ni las recoge, con suerte empuja algunas con el pie mientras sale, pasando una mano distraída por su pelo.

En el resto del nido de ratas, todo sigue igual. Se escucha el ruido de las teclas de Luciano, como cada día, desde la mañana hasta el anochecer.

Martín ni siquiera mira mientras prende el fuego de la cocina, la vieja tetera nunca parece salir de su lugar sobre el mechero, y Martín encuentra las últimas dos tazas limpias para servir el café (a su lado, hay una hilera de tazas con agua marrón que no piensa en limpiar).

No ha pasado más de una semana, pero se siente parte de ese sótano, y de la forma en que las cosas se hacen ahí, de como nada importa, y nadie piensa siquiera en conectar los teléfonos o mover la televisión del punto en el que cayó.

Si no fuera por las preguntas que hay atoradas en su garganta, Martín sería igual de inerte que esa televisión, empujado por Manuel a un lugar que no le corresponde, sin que nadie lo vuelva a mirar después. El sólo pensamiento lo obliga a empujar la tele con el pie, hasta que está fuera del camino, aún más escondida e invisible de lo que era ayer.

Luciano no sonríe cuando recibe la taza de café, sólo inclina la cabeza, y lo huele, sin beber una sola gota del líquido humeante frente a él. Pero el reconocimiento está ahí, cuando la deja de nuevo en el piso, y Martín se sienta detrás de él, en una cama que jamás se desarma.

\- A veces sale a correr -comenta Luciano de repente, con los ojos en las pantallas, y líneas y líneas de códigos que Martín comienza a entender de a poco, casi sin quererlo, como si fuese algo que siempre supo, y que simplemente no quería recordar.- No salió por algo del Apex, si eso te preguntas. Es más bien, por algo personal.  
El celular de Luciano es viejo también, tan viejo que aún tiene botones, y vibra sobre la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de Martín.

\- Si te consuela -comenta con una ironía que lo hace sonreír, mientras desvía la llamada.- Si te consuela - repite, mirándolo esta vez con una sonrisa que parece hacer sus ojeras aún más profundas de lo que realmente son.- No eres el único buscándolo.

Martín asiente con la cabeza, mirando el celular con los labios apretados. Siempre es así entre ellos, y Luciano se da media vuelta para mirar sus códigos y sus pantallas en silencio. Siempre es así con todos, y Martín, con las manos apretadas en torno a la taza, podría jurar que ve el cabello rojizo de Victoria en la espalda de Luciano, y los tatuajes de Manuel en el brazo cubierto de tela.

\- ¿Quién lo busca? -pregunta por fin, con la voz rasposa y cierto temblor que lo obliga a apretar las manos con más fuerza.- ¿Quién llamaba?  
Luciano no ríe mucho, pero cuando lo hace, ese sonido devora todo. Nadie podría culpar a Martín por retroceder cuando lo escucha (al menos eso es lo que se dice), más aún cuando el moreno se da vuelta hacia él, con sus grandes ojos fijos en los suyos.

\- No estoy seguro si siempre fuiste así Mirlo, te recuerdo un poco distinto. -dice, recostándose en la silla con las piernas cruzadas.- Más fuerte, y quizá más astuto. Lo suficientemente astuto para preguntar lo importante. 

\- Yo tampoco te recordaba así

No sabe de donde sale la voz con la que le responde, ni la capacidad para responder, pero lo hace, dejando el café de lado, y devolviéndole la mirada a Luciano, mientras este suelta una risita. No devora nada esta vez, es una risa simple, y pequeña, casi tímida, si es que esa palabra pudiese usarse alguna vez para él.

\- Es justo. Era joven, y no tenía ningún implante. Mis ojos eran cafés en ese entonces, ¿creo? No me acuerdo en realidad. Y no sabía muchas cosas. -Luciano se encoje de hombros en ese punto, mirándolo con una sonrisa irónica mientras apoya sus manos en los brazos de la silla.- Alguna vez conversamos con la cámara. 

El silencio se extiende como un manto sobre ellos, pero antes de que Martín tenga oportunidad de añadir nada, Luciano se inclina hacia él, con el ceño apenas fruncido y un: - ¿Por qué quieres saber quien lo busca? 

Para el rubio ese es el hecho que marca el final de todo. Es la pregunta que no puede responder, como cada vez que Manuel le pregunta si se va a ir, la recibe con los labios apretados y la boca seca; incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a Luciano.

Incluso piensa en levantarse e irse, quedarse en su habitación hasta que Manuel llegue, y la vieja tele esté de nuevo en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado. Puede esperar a que el moreno llegue, lleno de risas, y espante con eso todas las preguntas que aún no ha respondido, y que no cree que pueda responder.

Es el ruido de Luciano tomándose su café lo que lo trae de vuelta a donde está, a la pregunta que no ha respondido, y aunque abre la boca aún no tiene nada que decirle.

\- El Apex no es como antes, es una organización grande. Es una rebelión que tiene más que hackers con computadores personales, y más que predadores que peleen con las manos. Tiene armas, y puede hacer atentados con bombas, pero no roba -dice Luciano, volviendo a la posición inicial, con la taza vacía sobre la mesa y una mueca fugaz pasando por sus labios.- ¿Cómo crees que lo hacen, Mirlo?

La primera imagen que se viene a su mente es la motocicleta de Manuel, y de alguna manera, se siente estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes. A fin de cuentas, nadie que tenga el dinero para tener esa clase de comodidades podía vivir realmente en esa triste excusa para un departamento.

\- ¿...Él?

\- No él, su familia. -Luciano se encoge de hombros, señalando el celular con una mueca- Miguel, su hermanastro, es el primogénito del gobernador de la república, y uno de los ilustres financiadores del Apex. 

\- Y Manuel...

\- Miguel lo dio al a causa. Lo envió como mi aprendiz, o algo así. -respondió encogiéndose de hombros- A los menores de edad, a los que no tienen ningún talento particular, siempre los usan igual. Terminan como chivos expiatorios, como tú. O como carnada para peces más gordos. Manuel es el hijo no reconocido del gobernador, una buena adquisición, si tomas en cuenta que además, sabe pelear y, si me lo preguntas, que no tiene umbral del dolor.

La ironía es tan patente que Martín no puede evitar mirar extrañado a Luciano, sus ojos fijos en un punto inexistente en el techo, y las cejas casi juntas.

\- Hay gente que cree que el Apex es el futuro. Una respuesta a la injusticia. Pero las revoluciones no las mueve el pueblo, nunca ha sido así, ¿sabes? -murmura Luciano, con la voz seria y los labios apretados- Las mueven los titiriteros como Miguel, que prefieren poner cartas blancas como Julio, como tú... como Manuel, antes de mostrarse ellos mismos.

No sabe en que momento se para, pero de pronto se encuentra de pie, mirando a Luciano echado en su silla como si de pronto le hubiesen caído mil años encima. Recién nota que en algún punto de la historia cerró los ojos, y sus ojeras parecen agujeros, bajo sus pestañas.

\- Dice mucho de nuestras vidas, que los tiranos financien la revolución.

\- Voy a hacer café -dice Martín, solo por decir, sin saber siquiera por qué le explica antes de salir.

Lo último que oye, en su camino a la cocina, es a Luciano y a su risa devorando el aire, seguido de una voz irónica que parece estar en todos lados: - Fue idea de Miguel, usarte a ti. Manuel en serio está intentando devolverte lo que su hermano te quitó.

La tetera ya está en el fuego cuando Martín comienza a botar el líquido de las tazas, y aunque se esfuerza, no logra oír a Luciano tecleando en la habitación.

 

V.  
Lo primero que ve Martín al despertarse es a Manuel. El moreno lo mira desde el piso como si fuese un gato. No hay heridas hoy, pero se ve mucho peor que cualquiera de los días anteriores. 

No hay saludo ni sonrisa cuando lo ve abrir los ojos, y Martín no puede evitar pensar que es un sueño, el sueño más triste y monótono que ha tenido desde que vive allí.

\- No puedo hacerlo -dice Manuel en un susurro pequeño, apenas audible. Se ve como un niño, y al mismo tiempo, como un adulto que acaba de perder lo poco que ha podido conseguir en toda su vida (Martín conoce la sensación).

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedo hacerlo Martín. Tu vida... No puedo dártela. 

Suena a que le duele el puro hecho de admitirlo, incluso hace una pequeña mueca, bajando los ojos al piso. Martín se pregunta si es su orgullo lo que lo mortifica tanto de admitir algo que ambos sabían.

O quizá, quizá era solamente él quién lo sabía.

Muy en el fondo de su mente, Martín admite que ni siquiera él lo sabía sinceramente. Que en algún momento pensó que iba a despertar en su cama, ducharse con el agua fría de su calefón arruinado, y salir al trabajo prometiéndose que llamaría a alguien que lo arreglara, y compraría huevos y arroz. A las ocho volvería, diciéndose que es el último turno extra que toma en la semana sin siquiera pretender que cree sus propias palabras antes de notar el refrigerador vacío y terminar por comer las sobras de la noche anterior. Vería las noticias, recibiría una llamada de Victoria, y se iría a dormir para volver a repetir su rutina al día siguiente.

Está tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera registra que Manuel sigue hablando hasta que lo escucha suspirar, y ve como le sonríe sin alegría alguna, con una ironía parecida a la de Luciano el día anterior.

\- La antigua no puede ser, pero puedo darte una nueva. Puedo sacarte de la república si quieres, o dejarte en un condado lejos de la capital, donde no te van a encontrar. Un pueblo rural, para hacer una vida nueva. En una semana, solo una semana más y puedo hacerlo Martín lo juro. 

\- No.

\- ¡En serio puedo! Solo espera, y yo...

\- ¡Manuel, no!

Es casi triste, como Manuel parece encogerse con su respuesta. Martín incluso se encuentra a si mismo queriendo retractarse, dejándolo hacer eso por él. Pero una nueva vida, un nuevo trabajo, incluso una nueva Victoria si fuera capaz de encontrar a otra mujer así, no parecen una solución (si es que alguna vez lo fueron en realidad); ni siquiera algo que desee.

\- ¡No quiero esa vida! -de alguna manera, Martín siente que acaba de vomitar sus propias palabras, pero no alcanza a reparar mucho en eso. No cuando ve los ojos de Manuel agrandándose frente a los suyos.- Incluso la antigua... no me iría si me la pudieras dar.

Manuel es una bestia, eso es algo que el rubio sabe desde un comienzo. Sabe que los ojos de Manuel no son como los suyos, incluso piensa que quizá, ve el mundo con colores y formas que él no alcanza a entender. Sinceramente, eso cree, por eso no es tan extraño cuando el menor lo abraza de un salto, empujándolo hacia atrás con la fuerza de su cuerpo. 

Sigue sin ser extraño cuando el moreno se pega por completo a él, con una risa líquida y extasiada que lo obligan a preguntarse cuantas veces ha sido abandonado -eso es algo que Martín puede entender al menos-.

Lo extraño es sentir los labios finos del menor en su cuello. 

Aunque antes de que logre reaccionar, el contacto se ha ido, y Manuel está sonriéndole, parado frente a él.- Vamos a buscar tus cosas entonces, Río dice que no le molesta cubrirnos si es corto. Hoy se supone que no va a haber muchos guardias.

En un día normal, le cuesta seguirle el paso a Manuel, pero hoy es demasiado, y de hecho Martín apenas alcanza a abrir la boca para preguntar cuando ve a Manuel salir corriendo de la habitación, llamando a Río con un grito feliz que parece retumbar en cada pared.

Antes de salir, Martín mira la cocina por el rabillo del ojo, hay una televisión nueva y grande en el lugar de la antigua, y se pregunta por un momento donde está la vieja televisión, quién decidió levantarla del piso para esconderla mejor. Luciano le sonríe en la puerta, y Martín decide no preguntar. A cambio mira la espalda de Manuel, pensando que es la primera vez que sale, desde que se volvió un criminal.

La madrugada tiene un aire helado que Martín casi ni recordaba, aún ni siquiera sale el sol cuando salen del edificio, y de cierta forma, le hace sentir que apenas fue ayer cuando entró al sótano, siendo arrastrado por la mano de Manuel.

Hoy Manuel no lo arrastra, simplemente camina, y de vez en cuando le habla, le dice que de vuelta podrían desayunar. Luciano se queda en la escalera, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Martín mientras este ve a Manuel ir por su motocicleta.

\- No le digas nada -es lo que el moreno murmura a su oído.

No es mucho lo que alcanza a responder antes de ser arrastrado por Manuel. Pero tampoco es que tuviera mucho que decir, para empezar. De alguna manera siente que Luciano ni siquiera hubiera aceptado una respuesta cuando lo ve cerrar la puerta del edificio con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Creí que iba a cubrirnos?

\- Eso hace. Pero no necesitamos que nos cubra ahora, ¿o si? -pregunta Manuel con una risa, antes de encender el motor, levantándose un par de metros del suelo.- ¿Estás en peligro Martín?

La voz de Manuel desaparece tras el ruido del motor y el aire golpeándole los oídos luego de eso.

 

Es extraño, volver a su departamento luego de pasar alrededor de una semana y media fuera, ni siquiera podría compararlo a volver de unas vacaciones, porque el mero término le es ajeno a Martín. Su departamento era un santuario (un escondite), y nunca sintió la necesidad de salir a descansar afuera ¿Por qué debería? Afuera había incluso menos para él. Aunque, si es sincero, incluso ver la capa de polvo que cubre sus mesas lo deja inerte por dentro hoy en día.

\- Busca lo que quieras -dice Manuel, sonriéndole ampliamente mientras cierra la puerta tras él.- Quizá encuentres cinta de los guardianes o algo así, pero todo debería estar como antes. 

\- Gracias -dice, más por decir algo, y cree que Manuel también lo sabe, pero prefiere callarlo. Como todas las cosas que Manuel sabe.

Como todas las cosas que saben del otro, en realidad.

Manuel no lo sigue a la habitación luego de eso, simplemente le pasa un bolso negro, y le sonríe lo mejor que puede, desde lejos, sin monólogos ni risas. Martín trata de no pensar mucho en eso mientras lo deja detrás, mirando de soslayo la cama deshecha y los muebles abiertos de su habitación, casi puede ver a los investigadores revisando cada centímetro, destrozando todo con tal de encontrar una pequeña pieza de evidencia para un crimen que no se cometió. La verdad es que si le preguntaran que vino a buscar, no podría responder, el bolso sigue vacío al menos media hora después, tan solo con una foto de Victoria dentro, la de su matrimonio que guardaba en el velador, y nada más. Incluso llevarse la ropa parece ridículo, tantos trajes en blanco y negro no tienen sentido para un fugitivo.

La habitación en la que pasó los últimos diez años de su vida se siente ajena, y por primera vez Martín piensa realmente que está muerto. Todas esas cosas, incluso la solitaria foto de Victoria sonriéndole a la cámara en su vestido blanco no tiene sentido ahora ¿Qué va a hacer con eso, ahora que no existe?

El estómago se le revuelve con la sola idea, no sabe en que momento, pero su respiración se agita cada vez más con cada pensamiento. Antes de saberlo está sentado en el piso de su habitación, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes tan apretados que le duele, pero si es sincero, todo duele, incluso respirar es doloroso a estas alturas, y siente el sudor frío acumulándose en sus manos apretadas, sus uñas clavándose en la piel de sus palmas mientras intenta recordar por qué está ahí.

\- Martín, Martín, tenemos que irnos...

Martín no levanta la mirada, pero casi puede ver a Manuel ahí parado, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes; intenta imaginarlo asustado, pero no puede, a cambio piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría oírlo hablar ahora, de café, de Luciano, de cómo se deshizo de la vieja televisión.

Ni siquiera nota cuando los brazos del menor lo rodean, intentando tirar de él con todas sus fuerzas, murmurando cosas que el rubio se esfuerza por no entender, feliz con hundirse en el sonido de su voz asustada, en la vibración de sus palabras de aliento, y sus preguntas sin respuesta. Muy en el fondo, Martín desearía que fuese al revés, desearía ser él quien arrastre a Manuel, quien lo abrace y lo conforte, quien le pregunte qué pasó ese día por su mente cuando vio a Julio aparecer en televisión, cuando desconectó el teléfono para escapar de la voz de Miguel.

\- Oye, Martín, -escucha que le dice, y de pronto se encuentra a si mismo entre sus propias camisas, en la oscuridad del armario, con el cuerpo de Manuel aún envolviéndolo, y sus manos sosteniéndole la cabeza.- Martín, Martín, escúchame. Necesito que te calles Martín, van a escucharte.

No tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido a esas alturas, pero Manuel aún así lo abraza, y se sienta a su lado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza el también mientras tararea una canción que Martín nunca ha escuchado antes, apenas audible en sus oídos, y es primera vez que Manuel parece tan humano cerca de él, tan vivo y real que Martín se pregunta si no será él mismo el que solo es una pesadilla muy larga, de la cual Manuel no logra despertar. Hay manos hundiéndose en su cabello, y el pitido en sus oídos parece irse de a poco, dejando detrás el puro dolor de sus palmas, y su garganta, aunque no recuerda por qué debería doler.

\- Hay guardianes afuera Martín -murmura Manuel bajito, pasando sus labios por su cuello, y por la comisura de sus labios- No te preocupes -no lo ve, pero puede sentir la sonrisa del moreno contra su piel mientras habla, y se pregunta si el miedo de antes se ha ido o si es que nunca estuvo ahí en realidad- Va a estar bien.

Afuera se oyen pasos, y puertas abriéndose, y Martín siente su propia respiración agitándose de nuevo, pero Manuel sigue tan tranquilo como siempre, repartiendo besos apenas perceptibles por su cuello, diciéndole en susurros que guarde silencio, que todo va a estar bien. No sabe de donde sale la calma, pero su respiración pronto se une a la de Manuel, incluso luego de que la puerta de la habitación es abierta, y escucha el pitido de la radio encendiéndose.

\- Estamos en el Área 003 señor. ¿Cuál es el procedimiento a seguir? -la voz mecanizada se oye hasta su escondite, tan falsa como siempre, seguida del pitido de la radio.

\- Escaneo completo, comandante. Si encuentra al terrorista, se deshace de él. -Martín abre los ojos casi al segundo de oírlo. Es una voz masculina, y suave la que responde la radio, casi puede oír una sonrisa ahí y la idea manda un escalofrío por su cuerpo.- Y si encuentra a mi hermano, haga el favor de recordarle que no tiene permitido estar ahí. 

Cuando aventura una mirada a Manuel, este ya se ha alejado de él, y sus ojos verdes parecen brillar en la oscuridad del armario, mirando un punto fijo en la puerta mientras saca su pistola con la mano derecha. Hay algo en su rostro, algo salvaje que Martín nunca ha visto, que lo obliga a mantenerse callado mientras ve como el moreno se prepara a atacar lo que sea que hay más allá de ese punto fijo en la puerta, como si fuese un animal esperando a su presa.

El silencio parece ahogarlos luego de eso, y Martín espera, seguro de que si en esos momentos no es un fantasma, pronto lo será.

\- Tápate los oídos -murmura Manuel, sin mirarlo ni moverse, tan solo apuntando su arma al punto fijo en la puerta.

Dice mucho de su vida, que ni siquiera piense en preguntar el por qué antes de obedecerle, apretando con fuerza los labios, hasta que son solo una línea pálida en su rostro. Manuel por fin lo mira, con una gran sonrisa, pidiéndole perdón sin emitir sonido alguno, antes de abrir la puerta de una patada y disparar.

Antes de saberlo, todo ha terminado. Y Martín escucha la risa de Manuel espantando el sonido de las balas que retumba en sus oídos todavía. El moreno luce irrealmente feliz cuando le tiende su mano, levantándolo de su rincón en el armario de un tirón. El guardián está en el piso, inerte, y en su brazo metálico hay una luz roja parpadeando cada vez más débil.

\- Lo siento, no vamos a poder llevarnos nada más -dice Manuel encogiéndose de hombros mientras lo arrastra a la ventana, y Martín no puede evitar preguntarse si eso es realmente lo que quiere decirle.- Toma lo que tenías, y sígueme -añade, saliendo por la ventana.

Martín apenas y mira la foto de Victoria antes de seguirlo con las manos vacías.

 

No es extraño no poder seguirle el paso a Manuel, pero hoy va más allá de no poder entenderlo, de no poder pelear como él. Hoy Martín simplemente se siente incapaz de sobrevivir como él, no importa lo fuerte que corre, no alcanza a más que ver su espalda y oír el pitido de los guardianes acercándose. 

Para cuando por fin alcanza la motocicleta, todo lo que quiere es vomitar, y la risa de Manuel le retumba en los oídos, mezclada con el sonido de su propia respiración y el sonido del motor acelerando.

\- No mires atrás Martín. -escucha que le dicen, y apenas alcanza a escuchar el sonido de los disparos antes de cerrar los ojos, seguido de una risa rasposa, y más gruesa que la de Manuel.- A Río no le gusta que lo miren mientras trabaja.

 

 

 

VI.

El olor es como una cachetada cuando Martín entra a la habitación, y no puede evitar hacer una mueca, arrugando la nariz mientras mira a Manuel, dejando escapar el humo blanco de entre sus labios lentamente, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres? -pregunta divertido cuando por fin abre los ojos, rojos gracias al humo, pero igual de tranquilos que su sonrisa. Frente a él, hay papeles esparcidos, no son blancos exactamente, más bien, son un papel grisáceo, típico del papel reciclado que se vende últimamente en las tiendas de arte, llenos de dibujos en tinta negra, que a juzgar por la pluma tirada en el piso, el mismo Manuel dibujó.- Deberías probarla, ni siquiera sabes si te gusta o no.

El rubio niega con la cabeza mientras se sienta en el piso, pasando una toalla por su cabello aún húmedo, mientras observa a Manuel volver a aspirar de la pipa azul que utiliza para drogarse. Por fin se siente el verano en el sótano en el que viven, y el moreno está sin camiseta, dejando expuesto cada uno de sus tatuajes, y su piel apenas bronceada por el sol, incluso dejando ver las vendas que cruzan su estómago desde el día que fueron al departamento de Martín, el único recuerdo que el rubio tiene para saber que fue real.

La segunda oleada de humo viene con la risa de Manuel, y a medida el humo se disipa, su risa se vuelve aún más fuerte, hasta acabar en una carcajada que obliga a Martín a sonreír apenas, aún si el olor a marihuana que inunda el cubículo que llaman habitación le repugna.

\- Pensaba hacerme otro tatuaje, intento elegir qué -explica el moreno, con una gran sonrisa, echándose el cabello hacia atrás con una mano mientras deja la pipa de lado.- Ven, ayúdame a elegir uno Martín. Sé que no te gustan -comenta aún risueño, tocando la cama a su lado.- Por eso deberías elegir cuál me voy a hacer.

\- ¿Para qué?

Manuel no responde, solo se ríe bajito, volviendo a llevar la pipa a sus labios. Aún así Martín se encuentra a si mismo sentándose a su lado, y paseando su vista por los diseños de tinta negra, y las anotaciones ilegibles al lado de cada dibujo.

\- ¿Por qué no fumas conmigo, Martín? 

\- No necesito hacerlo -dice, aún mirando los dibujos aunque en realidad está lejos de pensar en cual se vería mejor adornando la pierna de Manuel.- ¿Por qué fumas tu?

No espera ninguna respuesta, así que no le extraña cuando todo lo que escucha es la risa de Manuel repiqueteando en el aire. Mientras toma el encendedor y prende de nuevo lo que sea que haya mezclado en esa pipa, riéndose entre dientes.

\- Porque... -repite luego de eternos minutos de silencio, y Martín no puede evitar mirarlo sorprendido. Manuel parece más tranquilo que nunca, ido en su propio mundo mientras deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones.- ¿Por qué no? Mamá nunca me dijo por qué, solo me dijo como hacerlo, como todo lo que me enseñó. 

La risa de Manuel continua luego de eso, y Martín se descubre a si mismo mirándolo sin poder comprender nada de lo que pasa por su mente. Como siempre, incluso luego de que han vivido juntos por dos semanas y un poco más, Manuel sigue siendo un misterio con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos verdes que parecen mirarle el alma cuando por fin se acaba el eco de su risa en el aire.

\- Porque estamos muertos supongo, todo lo que nos queda es disfrutar nuestras vidas -dice, inclinándose hacia él mientras aspira de la pipa, y en realidad Martín no reacciona hasta que Manuel está soltando el humo contra su boca, riéndose en silencio, con un pequeño temblor en los hombros y los ojos fijos en sus labios.- O no vidas, depende de como lo quieras ver.

No sabe lo que lo impulsa a hacerlo, o quizá si lo sabe, pero prefiere no pensarlo mientras toma los hombros de Manuel y lo besa. Es como un choque, nada más eso, es intentar abrirse paso a su boca mientras Manuel sigue inerte frente a él, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. A Martín no le importa en realidad, ni siquiera cuando escucha la pipa caer al suelo, ni siquiera abre los ojos cuando siente la boca de Manuel abriéndose apenas para él, y sus manos hundiéndose en su pelo aún húmedo, tirando de él sin quererlo. 

Sus manos no duran mucho en sus hombros, más bien pasan a recorrerlo entero, a detenerse en las vendas de su estómago y deslizarse a sus muslos, mientras la boca de Martín muerde su cuello, recorriendo su tatuaje con la lengua. 

Manuel se deja hacer, riendo, llamándolo con la voz rasposa mientras Martín lo empuja contra la cama. 

Es un hambre que no conoce, que va más allá de todo, incluso siente rabia de verse a si mismo haciendo eso, mientras Manuel le habla de nada, entre respiraciones agitadas y uno que otro temblor. Para Martín es estar ciego mientras lame los trazos de tinta negra sobre el brazo de Manuel, y sus manos aprietan, tocan y rasguñan lo que encuentran, hundiéndose bajo la tela de los pantalones del moreno. Se está ahogando en la sensación y el olor de la marihuana nunca le ha parecido tan asfixiante como hoy.

Hace calor en el sótano, y en la piel caliente de Manuel. En su estómago, y su pecho, burbujeando dentro de él mientras explora su boca, mordisqueándole los labios hasta hacerlos enrojecer. Y cuando por fin se detiene a mirarlo, Martín se encuentra preguntándose qué pasó con él. Manuel le sonríe con los labios algo hinchados, y sus ojos verdes parecen burlarse de él, de lo que acaba de hacer sin pensar, de todos los besos inocentes que el menor dejó en su piel antes de ese día.

\- ¿No vas a seguir?

Martín lo suelta como si el tacto le quemara, y en realidad, es casi literal cuando lo piensa, pero no le responde nada. Por primera vez desde que lo conoce, solo desearía que Manuel se callara, y fuera como todos los demás; pero no es así, no importa lo mucho que Martín lo desee, el menor aún así se apoya en sus codos para incorporarse, riéndose bajito.

\- No me molesta, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El rubio cierra los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones antes de salir por completo de encima del menor; pero no se va, simplemente se queda ahí, sentado, intentando volver su respiración a la normalidad, y borrar la sensación de su memoria sin mucho resultado.

\- Cuando quieras está bien. Incluso si no es nunca, puedo esperarte Martín -escucha que dice Manuel, riéndose, y lo imagina recogiendo la pipa, y volviendo a sentarse frente a sus papeles, pensando qué tatuaje le vendría mejor a su pierna, cual de todos podría irritar más al mayor. O cual podría convencerlo de volver a mirarlo.

Lo que es Martín, simplemente respira en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, preguntándose en qué punto dejó de ver a Victoria, o mejor dicho, en qué punto comenzó a ver a Manuel.

 

VII.

El día de las elecciones, Martín solo sabe qué está sucediendo gracias a la televisión, porque cuando despierta, el sótano está vacío, no hay notas ni respuestas a sus llamados, y el teléfono sigue igual de desconectado que toda la vida. Aún así, se encuentra a si mismo hirviendo agua, y sirviendo tres tazas en la mesa, dos de café y una de té, que es la que termina tomándose mientras ve las noticias.

Como cada día de elecciones desde hace más de diez años, hay protestas en el centro de la capital, no son solo gritos y pancartas, son gente peleando a mano contra los guardianes, mientras la otra mitad de la población va a votar. A veces hay civiles que quedan atrapados en medio de las confrontaciones, civiles que no tienen nada que ver con las protestas e igualmente terminan atrapados en el mar de gritos y violencia que son los días de votación. El resto de la población, como Martín, miran desde sus casas, seguros de que ni la votación ni las protestas van a cambiar nada en la República.

Muy en el fondo, Martín espera ver a Manuel entre los protestantes, peleando contra los guardianes como el día que decidió irse con él, sin embargo no lo encuentra. Entre el tumulto no hay nadie como él, y no puede evitar la decepción, aunque no dura mucho, no cuando ve a Victoria entre la gente, con el cabello amarrado y un bate en las manos. Incluso se inclina hacia la televisión, intentando convencerse de que la mujer peleando ahí no es su esposa, pero es imposible confundirla, su mirada altiva y salvaje mientras grita cosas que Martín no puede oír sobre las palabras del conductor de noticias.

Cuando uno de los guardianes la golpea, se encuentra a si mismo parándose de la silla, incómodo. Se le aprieta el estómago viendo como la sujetan, y le dan una descarga eléctrica para someterla, se siente sinceramente enfermo mientras mira alrededor, pensando en qué hacer. En la televisión hablan sobre las nuevas medidas de seguridad, y se muestra a otro grupo de protestantes, pero Martín no puede sacar la imagen de Victoria de su cabeza, no puede evitar querer ir, incluso si sabe que no puede hacer mucho.

Él no es Manuel, a fin de cuentas.

Luego de eso sale de la cocina, pero no apaga la televisión. Piensa por un momento en conectar el teléfono, pero duda que eso vaya a hacer alguna diferencia, incluso si pudiera pedir ayuda para Victoria, duda que Manuel fuera a escucharlo realmente. Al final, huye al único lugar donde el ruido de la televisión casi no llega.

La habitación de Luciano está a oscuras como siempre, iluminada solo por las cuatro pantallas, y sumergida en un permanente olor a café. Es una mezcla extraña, pero usualmente sirve para tranquilizar a Martín, aunque hoy es distinto, e incluso bota una de las tantas tazas de café cuando entra, mascullando una maldición entre dientes antes de salir tan rápido como puede.

El viaje a la cocina lo hace procurando no mirar la televisión, incluso si Victoria ya no aparece ahí. Solo agarra un viejo paño de cocina, y se va, reconociendo la voz de Julio sin entender nada de lo que dice. Su mente es una maraña de pensamientos entre Victoria siendo electrocutada y la imagen de Luciano enojado frente a sus ojos, quizá piensa también en la risa de Manuel mientras limpia rápidamente el charco de café. Y solo entonces nota el celular de Luciano vibrando en el piso.

La pantalla dice que la llamada es de Miguel, y Martín la mira largo rato antes de voltearse a las pantallas, a cualquier cosa que no sea el teléfono vibrando frente a él. 

Lo que encuentra ahí no es mucho mejor, ni es algo que entienda en realidad. Usualmente las pantallas en la habitación de Luciano siempre muestran códigos, su computador siempre está haciendo algo, y hoy no es la excepción. Lo extraño es la última pantalla, que muestra una foto de Julio, y muchas imágenes de los alrededores del palacio del Gobernador, incluso una foto de este en la esquina. En otra de las pantallas hay un gráfico, mostrando los avances de las elecciones, y en este punto Martín no puede más que volver la vista al celular, que está vibrando de nuevo, mientras aprieta el paño húmedo entre las manos.

A la tercera vez que el celular se enciende y comienza a vibrar, Martín se levanta, dejando la taza abandonada, en el piso de Luciano, junto a su celular y las cuatro pantallas encendidas.

Apenas ha llegado a la sala de estar cuando las luces se apagan de golpe. La oscuridad es absoluta en el sótano, y Martín siente el miedo atorándose en su garganta aunque no sabe de donde viene, solo aprieta los dientes, y las manos, mirando al rededor aunque no alcanza a ver más allá de su propia nariz. De pronto se encuentra extrañando como nunca el sonido de la televisión, mientras oye el celular de Luciano vibrar dentro de su habitación, una y otra vez.

Martín podría jurar que el ruido se hace más fuerte con cada segundo que pasa parado en la oscuridad.

La luz vuelve una hora después, y se va en unos minutos. en los que Martín ni siquiera se levanta del punto en el que se sentó, con los ojos cerrados mientras imagina a Manuel sonriéndole drogado hace tan solo tres días, en Luciano hablándole del pasado, y en Victoria caminando al altar hace siete años. Afuera se escuchan ruidos que no alcanza a entender, porque las paredes del sótano los devoran hasta volverlos un zumbido inteligible, y entonces imagina el cuerpo inerte del guardián en su habitación sin quererlo.

La segunda vez que vuelve la luz, Martín se levanta, incluso si se vuelve a ir apenas unos segundos después. La oscuridad sigue siendo la misma, pero va a la habitación de Luciano de igual manera, y alcanza el celular, botando una que otra taza en el trayecto. La luz de la pantalla es apenas suficiente para sacarlo de ahí sin botar nada, pero es mejor que la oscuridad absoluta en la que estaba. En la pantalla aparecen diez llamadas perdidas de Miguel, y Martín se esfuerza por no darle importancia.

Lo cierto es que ahora se arrepiente de no pedir un arma antes, pero luego de al menos dos horas de registrar el departamento, y la batería del celular a punto de acabarse, encuentra una vieja pistola, que en realidad no sabe disparar, pero aún así la sostiene con fuerza en una mano, esperando sinceramente no tener que usarla cuando salga del departamento.

La tercera vez que vuelve la luz, Martín está casi en la puerta, y se detiene al oír la voz de Julio desde el televisor. 

\- ...Es el comienzo de una nueva era, este es nuestro mensaje, no solo para los pueblos de la República, sino para todos los que están fuera de los muros y me están escuchando. Se acabó la paciencia, y las revoluciones falsas. Estoy aquí para traerle un nuevo día a mi gente -dice Julio, con la misma voz suave y tranquila de siempre, aunque hoy no relaja a Martín, de hecho, lo obliga a devolverse a la cocina.

Las tazas de café llevan horas frías, y cuando Martín entra, la primera imagen que ve en el monitor, son el Gobernador y su contrincante muertos, el Palacio rodeado de guardianes, y Julio sonriéndole a las cámaras mientras continúa su discurso. Martín en realidad no lo oye, solo deja la pistola sobre la mesa, y el celular también, sentándose laxo a ver las palabras del nuevo Gobernante, según dice el noticiario.

 

VIII.

Dice mucho de sus vidas, que Martín ni siquiera se extrañe cuando Luciano y Manuel entran en la cocina, con la ropa sucia y el olor a la pólvora y la sangre impregnados en ella. Lo único que le extraña sinceramente es la mirada de Manuel, y el suspiro cansado que da cuando se sienta a su lado. O quizá es Luciano tomándose la taza de café frío con una mueca en los labios.

Martín no ha apagado la televisión desde el día de ayer, pero las noticias no han cambiado mucho desde que la capital fue tomada, regiones negándose a reconocer al nuevo gobernador, y otras añadiéndose. Estados extranjeros disolviendo sus alianzas y gente siendo procesada públicamente por traición a la patria. En realidad se siente como ver una película para Martín, desde su asiento en la cocina, mientras Luciano cocina lo que sea que encontró en los estantes, y Manuel juega con su pelo, tarareando la misma canción que aquella vez en el armario.

Ninguno de los dos hace amago de explicar nada, ni de bañarse siquiera, es como si no hubieran sido ellos, como si el traje de Luciano no estuviera manchado con sangre seca, y quizá no es así, quizá es solo un mal sueño del que Martín despertará en algún momento, cuando Manuel deje de cantarle al oído.

\- La cantaba mi mamá cuando era chico, era su canción favorita. -dice el menor de repente, dejando un beso en su cuello, como siempre. Está mirando un punto fijo, en algún lugar lejos de los golpes de estado, del olor de la comida que hace Luciano y de las preguntas de Martín, pero aún así sonríe un poco, por primera vez a lo largo del día, o noche, Martín nunca sabe realmente qué momento del día es.- Ella decía que traía a los muertos a la vida, si los lograbas sorprender.

El cuerpo de Manuel tiembla apenas con su risa, una risa irónica que Martín siente, más que oírla, y mira la espalda de Luciano moverse también, como si el mayor estuviera riéndose con Manuel.

\- A veces mataba a los vivos también, pero no me acuerdo por qué. Era un cuento de su gente 

\- Y ¿Quiénes eran su gente?

\- En la república de mi padre, los llamaban desertores. La gente que elegía vivir en tierras de nadie para no someterse a las leyes del estado -cuando Martín lo mira, Manuel está sonriendo como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, y siente sus manos hundirse más en su pelo.- Yo iba a ser uno de ellos.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

Manuel lo mira largo rato, pero no le responde. Incluso si pensó en responder, la idea se va tan rápido como viene, espantada por la voz de Julio inundando la cocina. Martín ha pensado en cambiar de canal desde que comenzó todo, pero es imposible, cada canal tiene lo mismo, y los que no, fueron bloqueados hace horas, así que ni siquiera mira el control abandonado en la mesa.

En algún punto espera que Manuel se levante, y bote la tele, como la última vez, pero no lo hace, simplemente mira en silencio y serio, frunciendo apenas el ceño con cada palabra; la verdad es que Martín nunca ha estado tan agradecido por el pitido de la tetera interrumpiéndolos como hoy. Y en realidad, supone que para Luciano es igual, a fin de cuentas, el pitido resuena en la cocina por al menos cinco minutos antes de que el mayor se digne a apagar el fuego.

\- ¿Sabes Martín? La próxima vez, compraré tintura roja -murmura Manuel apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro mientras toca su pelo, con una sonrisa que más parece una mueca en los labios.- Si, deberías teñirte el pelo rojo ahora, para combinar con el futuro ¿No crees?

Hay una risita luego de eso, pero Martín no sonríe, ni responde, simplemente voltea el rostro a la pantalla, donde Julio sonríe altivo a las cámaras, con sus seguidores mirando el piso detrás de él. En el mesón, Luciano bota el café frío al fregadero, riéndose entre dientes.

\- Podría ser negro también.


End file.
